Biodiesel is an alternative liquid fuel that can be produced by chemical modification of vegetable oils. In particular, the triglycerides in vegetable oils can be transesterified with methanol, yielding fatty acid methyl esters, which can be used as biodiesel. However, the process also produces glycerol, which is usually present in a mixture with various contaminants.